


eat my ass, spirits!

by floristyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, buzzfeed unsolved au, don't hate me, hansol chan and Junhui are ghosts, idk why I made this tbh, it’s just a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floristyoon/pseuds/floristyoon
Summary: Seungcheol doesn’t believe in ghosts or such things. Still, he finds himself at the abandoned building of Pledis University with Jeonghan, who is sure ghosts are real.or the seventeen buzzfeed unsolved!au with everyone’s favourite pairing





	eat my ass, spirits!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t take this seriously.. I literally wrote this in a few hours while not having slept properly. I apologise for any possible mistakes or just generally if this thing is bad. Nevertheless, have fun reading this masterpiece! *cough*

“So we are here today at the supposedly haunted buildings of Pledis University to investigate and possibly converse with some spirits. How are you feeling about this, Jeonghan?”

“Oh shut up, Seungcheol. You know I don’t like this.”

“Come on, ghosts aren’t even real! Are you scared?”

“Please, can we get this over with quickly? Let’s just go inside already.”

“No, not yet. We still have to talk over the basics here, remember? Don’t you want to know what happened here?”

“Alright, but please be quick. I’m not getting the friendliest vibes from this place.”

“So, first off, this university was abandoned a little over fifty years ago. It used to be a great school, with no problems financially or whatsoever. Then, through some supposedly _unusual_ happenings-“

“Wait. Why the hell are you the one explaining everything? You don’t even believe this place is haunted! Give me that, I want to explain it.”

“Alright, go on then.”

“So, as Seungcheol was trying to say, through some happenings, the school had to close its doors. To this day, it’s not clear what happened here, but many believe it was something mysterious, as it-“

“The school literally burned down, there’s nothing mysterious about it.”

“Can you stop? I’m trying to explain something here. Anyways, this certain incident happened so suddenly, that many believe there’s spirits and ghosts haunting the school.”

“Not too long after the _incident_ , parts of the building were rebuilt, in hopes of getting the school back on track. Though, that never worked, as people were too scared to come near the university again. So, that’s why-“

“Hey, I was doing the explaining! Can you please just shut up for a second?”

“Hmmm, go on.”

“Once again, as Seungcheol was saying, that’s why the building still remains, now completely unattended. And on that note, can we go inside? I’m freezing here.”

“As you wish, Hannie.”

……………….

 

“So, now that we’re in the lunch room of the university, shall we talk about the ghosts that people say haunt this place? I heard there are quite a few.”

“Sure, go on about your little ghost-friends, I won’t stop ya.”

“Why can’t you take this seriously?”

“It’s not like I’m out here for the fun of it. Hell, I could’ve been in my bed getting a good night’s sleep for once, but no, Jeonghan here had to drag me with him to this shithole.”

“Anyways, there have been a few encounters with one specific ghost in the school’s lunch room. People say they saw him running around, throwing food and banging on the walls and tables. Paranormal investigators have been able to identify him. Shall we try to talk with h-”

“Please don’t use the spirit box.”

“I’m gonna use the spirit box for this, how else would we be able to talk with him?”

“God no, I hate that thing. It’s too damn loud.”

“Is there any ghost or spirit with us? Hansol? Are you here?”

“What kind of ghost is named Hansol, that is ridiculous.”

“Shut up you might offend him!”

  
_*indescribable static*_

“Did you hear that, Cheol? Was that you Hansol? Please say something again.”

“As if. That was probably just the wind. Why would you even take this so seriously? It’s just a stupid ghost.”

_Why_

“Hear that? He clearly said something this time! Now, why don’t you try talking with him then?”

“Alright. Hey there, you little ghost, why don’t you prove yourself as a ghost by moving around that moldy old chair in the corner?”

…

“See? Nothing happened. The chair is still the way it was, there are no ghosts or spirits here, it’s just a load of baloney.”

“You know, he could also just not have the strength to do such things. This does not proof that there’s no ghosts. And, I’m not giving up until I have more evidence myself.”

  
_*more unclear static*_

“Hansol, if you’re still here, could you please tell me, what exactly happened to this place?”

  
_I don’t know_

“Was there like, a fire? Or did something else happen?”

“How long are we gonna waste our time in here? I just want to go home, this is boring.”

“Well, do you have any better ideas then?”

“I just wanna fuck around a bit. It’s not like something is actually gonna happen here. Look, I coul-”

“Don’t you dare do anything stupid Cheol. There are some people here who would like to walk out here alive and well.”

“Eat my ass, spirits! Push me down some stairs if you’d like. Throw some food to me, Hansol, what about that?”

_*loud static*_

_Stop_

“Seungcheol, please stop this.”

“Oh, come on. I was just having some fun, Hannie. Come for me, spirits, I’m no coward!”

“Please just sto- OH MY GOD.”

……………….

 

“This is exactly why I wanted you to stop! Are you really this stupid? Why would you even think about enticing a spirit like that!”

“I barely said anything!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you sure you’re alright though?”

“Yeah, of course! It’s not like being thrown into a wall at an inhumane speed hurts at all.”

“Seungcheol can you please not be sarcastic for once, you could have broken something for God’s sake!”

“I’m fine, stop worrying! I didn’t break anything. Can we please just get out of this shithole now? I really want to go back home.”

“But we haven’t even gone into the other parts of the school yet! We can’t just leave already when there’s still so much to investigate. Come on, let’s go to the main science classroom. I’ll explain all the spirit-stuff from that department once we’re there.”

“Can we at least hurry? I’m starting to regret coming along with you here.”

“If you stop nagging that much, we’ll be done soon. We’ll be out of here in no time.”

“Let’s just go.”

 

“So, for the science department of the university, there’s rumours going around that there’s two ghosts haunting the area. People have reportedly seen strange, bright lights coming from the room we are currently standing in. They also say there’s often footsteps heard around here, and sometimes even a distant laugh can be heard. Now, shall we have our own go at investigating this place?”

“Let’s walk through the entire department separately, that should be fun.”

“As long as you go first I’m fine with it.”

“Alright, so we will go through the department, then stay in the main classroom for about five minutes each and try to talk with whoever haunts this place. You okay with that?”

……………….

“Okay, I’m currently at the end of the hallway, let’s just go over to the classroom and see whatever happens.”

“I’m gonna use the spirit box, if there’s any spirits around here, now’s the time to come for me. I’m ready to have some fun.”

  
_*indescribable static*_

“I don’t have all day, you know. Hurry up if ya wanna talk or something.”

  
_I wanna play._

“You what?”

  
_Let’s play with him, Chan._

“Chan? Who the hell is Chan?

“Who is this? Who am I talking to right now?”

  
_*more unclear static*_

“I’m just hearing things aren’t I? Ghosts aren’t real and I’m just a little high from all the coffee I had earlier. There’s literally nothing going on.”

  
_Let’s have some fun._

“Never mind, I clearly heard something. What do you wanna do, ghosts? Drag me down the hallway or something?”

  
_*distant laughter*_

“Oh my god, why did I agree to this. My mind is playing tricks on me, that’s all.”

“Okay, Seungcheol, calm the fuck down, that was just the wind. There’s no one else here, there’s only Jeonghan waiting down the hallway. He was the one walking by just now. There’s no such thing as ghosts.”

  
_Are you sure?_

_*high pitched laughing*_

“okay, what the FUCK was that? You better stop. I’m not up for jokes right now, Jeonghan.”

“Alright, my time is up here. Farewell ghosts, I’m out of here.”

……………….

“Not gonna lie, Seungcheol looked slightly terrified when he came back. That’s not very calming to me. But, I agreed to his stupid proposal, so now I’m the one stuck here. Let’s just hope I won’t die tonight.”

“I’m just gonna walk through the hallway, please God don’t let anything happen to me out here.”

“No, that was just an owl or something. That wasn’t a ghost, Jeonghan. Calm down, you can do this. There’s nothing here.”

“So the two ghosts that are rumoured to be haunting this part of the building have also been identified by paranormal investigators. They’re supposedly called Jun and Chan, and used to always hang around the science classroom when the school was still opened. Investigators say the two were always up for jokes and pranks, such as scaring other students away. One of their specialties was making fire in almost every existing colour.”

“I’m just gonna set up the spirit box in hopes of contacting either of them.”

  
_*loud static*_

  
_Hello Jeonghan._

“Did you just say my name? Oh gosh. Hello, who am I talking to?”

  
_I’m Jun._

“Hello Jun, are you on your own here?”

  
_No, he is not._

“Oh shit that was another voice. Who’s that?”

  
_I’m Chan._

  
_What are you doing here?_

“Oh my fucking GOD that chair just moved, please don’t hurt me! I didn’t mean to disturb you or anything, I swear!”

  
_*distant laughter*_

“Why did I ever think that going here would be a good decision. What in the world is wrong with me.”

“Someone just walked by, I think I’m going crazy. Please just tell me my eyes aren’t playing tricks on me right now.”

  
_You’re not crazy, that was me._

“Alright, cool, dude, but please stop scaring me. I have a weak heart.”

“You know what. My time in here is almost up. I’m gonna leave now. It was fun talking with you, Jun and Chan. I have to go now.”

  
_But we were just starting with the fun._

“Sure, whatever. I am out of here. GOODBYE!”

  
_Goodbye, Jeonghan._

  
_See you next time!_

 

……………….

 

“Alright. Well, this has been fun. Can we just get out of here now?”

“Yeah, let’s just go. I don’t think I can stay here any longer, I feel like my head will explode. And by the way, can we please get some food on the way back?”

“If you pay, how can I deny that?”

“Hey, I never said I would!”

“I’m the one driving. Now, do you want food or not?”

“Let’s just go, please.”

 

  
_*distant static*_

  
_Have fun, you two!_


End file.
